All of Me
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Set right after the fight at the Seven Sacred Site from Jonathan Christopher's Point of view. What could ha[[en if Jonathan finally found a girl, who will teach him how to love, who will change him? A girl that Jonathan will fall for.
1. Chapter 1

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

All of Me

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments totally belongs to Cassandra Clare and this fan fiction was inspired by the song All of Me by John Legend. This plot is totally my own.

Chapter One

Jonathan's POV

I ran into the woods, totally clueless of my direction. My feet took me to wherever it desired. Horrific sound of the battle still could be heard; that meant that I still had to run further into the dark woods. I ran and ran further and my stamina to keep on running by that time was totally depending on the adrenalin rush as I felt exhaustion actually creeping to every nerve ending of my body, my stamina rune faded long time ago into my pale skin. The Infernal Cup felt heavy in my grip and the handle was slick with sweat and it took all my willpower to not let it out of my hand. I can no longer hear the sound of seraph blades clashing against each other or the battle cry of shadowhunters in my ear but somehow I keep on running until I collapsed and my view was enveloped by darkness. I heard the stars laughing upon their fallen heritance.

...

_I hated being in the dark, literal or not, I hated both. It felt so claustrophobic to be left alone in the dark, like there was a lump in your throat, you can breath, but can't be sated no matter how much breath or how deep you suck in the oxygen. It almost felt like the oxygen itself was choking you, like poison. I was in the dark and I was choking._

...

I woke up with a gasp and I felt water running down my face. I wiped my face and looked around and my gaze rested on a girl, a mundane girl who had a water bottle in her hand. She must be the one who poured the water down my face. She had a fine face, with angular cheekbone, full pink lips, green eyes and hair as black as midnight that she tied into a low ponytail.

"Are you okay mister?" she spoke with a slight cautiousness in her voice.

"Where am I?" I asked a stupid question.

"In the woods obviously" she said, this time with humour in her voice. "My name is Sylvia, Sylvia Grace. What's yours?"

"Umm... Jonathan, Jonathan Christopher," I said hesitantly.

"Okay... Let me help you up," she said as she got up from crouching next to me and held out a hand for me to reach. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. Her hands was as warm as a bun that was freshly baked. "You was roughed up pretty badly, and what's up with all the tattoos and the blood? What is that cup you're holding? Are you hurt?" she said, pointing toward the black permanent runes on my body and my bloody shirt.

"This was not just tattoos," I said and ignored her question regarding on the blood on my shirt and the Infernal Cup. She frowned at it. "I am seriously asking you now, where the hell am I? And do not say the wood because I knew that," I said and she giggled. I raised my eyebrow at it. I never make a girl giggle before.

"Well you're in...actually I don't even know what's the name of this forest, I just moved somewhere around here and I was walking around but we're somewhere in the countryside of France,"

"Okay... do you know the way out of this goddamned forest?" I asked her and she nodded.

"But let me help you first, you're injured," she said and her eyes was looking at the blood stain across my chest again . It must be the blood from the rune that bound me to that bastard. It must bleed when our ties was severed. Lilith did told me the consequences if the ties between Jace and I was cut. Though she said that it was almost impossible to cut but she did told me what would happen if it possibly did.

Fucking hell, I did not feel that strange hollow before until I looked at it. The pain sucked the air out of me and I fell to the ground once again, clutching at my bloodied shirt and chest, the cup fell off my grip and clanked on the ground. I took off my ceremonial gear and my weapon's belt except for the daggers and a stele in my boots and in my back pocket so that I could run faster with less weight on me but I felt like there was blocks of metal on my back, making it hard for me to breath. I heard Sylvia's voice calling my name, deep with concern. I curled into a ball and put my head on the dark earth and tried to breath. This severity hurt so much, I never thought that it would hurt this much.

Once the pain subside, I struggled to sit up and I could see Sylvia's face that was scared for me. Her mouth asking me whether I was okay and it sounded like a mantra and I nodded weakly at her. I staggered to stand and she put my arm around her as I was about to fell and absentmindedly without any resistance, I followed her every steps. I was too lost to care.

...

I opened my eyes to sound of something that crashed to the ground. I sat up and I was in a bed. I was not wearing any shirt but I was still wearing my own pants. The Infernal Cup and my boots was gone so does my daggers and stele. Frantically, I looked around for them and they was placed on the side table and my boots was at the foot of the bed I was sleeping. I put on my boot, slipped my dagger and stele in it and I found my shirt, cleaned up from blood and I put it on. The tips of my finger brushed the scar of the rune that bound me to Jace ad I winced. The cup was slipped between my pants and my belt which is quite uncomfortable since it is just a normal belt, not my weapon's belt which I left crumpled somewhere in the woods. I started to regret it. I felt the cup gyrating about my thigh when I walked.

I goes outside of the room and I saw Sylvia, her back was facing me and she was crouched on the ground, picking something up.

"Sylvia?" she jumped a bit as she heard her name called out by me and she slowly turn to face me. There was something in her face that I could not read. Something about the way she looked at me, the way her determined green eyes set on me.

"Oh, you've woken up, how are you feeling?" she asked and turned away from me, facing the kitchen counter. There was a strange quiver to her voice that I could not figure out whether it was from fear or nervousness. The rise of her shoulder suggested that she was taking a deep breath.

"Fine I guess. Thanks for bringing me here. Are we at your house? How long was I out?"

"Y-yes, we're at my house," she said as she turned and walked away from where I was standing. She was picking some plates from the dining table and again moved towards the counter and put the plates into the sink. "You was out for few hours, its already 8 o'clock at night"

"What's up?" I asked her as she was suddenly acting all weird. There must be something in the way I said it that made her body goes rigid for a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked while looking at me but not exactly looking at me, her head shook in confusion mixed with badly concealed fear in her bright green eyes.

"You was all friendly and nice just now in the woods, now you're acting like I was trying to kill you,"

I could see the change in her face, her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth opened slightly as she was searching her mind for the right words to say . She set her face in determination and I could hear her harsh yet deep intake of breath. "Who are you? Really?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Confused by what she means. I almost forget that she was a mundane at that moment.

"All those tattoos, t-those awful lot scars, daggers and all. I saw your scars when I was trying to fix you was up. Your chest not hurt despite the scars but why was your shirt was soaked in blood? Who are you and what had you done? Are you in gangsters or some sort of evil clan?" she blurted out. She obviously regretted her outburst, I could see it in her expression but she bit down her regret.

I hesitated on whether to tell her or not. The thought that said she deserved an explanation eventually won. There was something about her that made me feel safe yet caught totally off-guard by those big green innocent eyes of her.

"Okay... I can tell you who I am and maybe what I did, it will seems a bit... out of this world but you have to believe in me,"

"Why should I believe in whatever you are about to tell me?"

"Because there are things in this world that you never knew of and I will spoke the truth. I won't lie, I swear," I said

She swallowed a gulp and her jaw was set when she said "Okay, I will listen,"

...

A/N Hello how was it? Well, review and tell me about it and tell me whether I should continue or not. Criticism in any way will always be accepted. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

All of Me

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments totally belongs to Cassandra Clare and this fan fiction was inspired by the song All of Me by John Legend. This plot is totally my own.

Chapter 2

Jonathan's POV

"So, do you want me to start from the very beginning or what?" I said as we settled down on the couch. Sylvia sat facing me. Her face as hard as stone but I saw anticipation in her eyes.

"Start from...well the beginning,"

"Well that was the most complicated part you could say, but you just have to believe in me," I said, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded.

"Okay, I am not totally...human. I am...well in the bible my kind was called the nephilim, but we called ourselves shadowhunter. We have a mandate and that is to kill demons that are lurking in this world. You could say that I am a bit...different from other shadowhunter as I got some demon blood in me actually..."

"You're speaking nonsense... what in the fucking world—"

"Listen to me. I am not speaking nonsense or what. This is the truth,"

"Prove it,"

"Fine," I said, a little challenged by her. I took out my dagger and my stele from my boots and the cup from my belt. I placed all those items on the coffee table in front of me. "This is obviously a dagger as you could see but it metal compound was not as your normal dagger, the metal in this dagger was mixed with electrum which is poisonous to demons and this is my stele," I said showing her my stele.

"This is just a...rod of glass," she said and I laughed at it.

"It is far from a rod of glass Sylvia, stele...well you could say that it is like a...what is that thing that mundane calls it...umm...oh yeah! Wand, you could call it something like a wand. This stele is the thing we used to draw all this tattoos," I said pointing at the scrawls of runes on my skin. "This tattoos are called runes and each one of it held different type of powers like strength or precision for example and this stele is not just a rod of glass, it is made out of this heavenly substance called the _adamas _it this stele can only be used by and on a shadowhunter. If any runes was to placed on a human, they could die," I stopped for awhile. "You get it so far?" I asked and she nodded slowly. "Okay see this, there is also runes for healing, I'll show you,"

I picked up my dagger and sliced it across my palm, blood seeped out and I could hear Sylvia gasp. I look at her and said "Watch this," I picked up my stele and draw an _iratze _on my wrist and the wound quickly stitch itself back, fibre, by fibre until not a slight scar was left except for my fading _iratze_. I look at Sylvia and her expression was pure astonishment. "Believe me now?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah okay yeah, so that was the rune for healing?" she asked, her wide green eyes asking for answers and I nodded. She bit her lower lips and nodded too. Then she said "please proceed with your story,"

"Okay so where was I?"

"The part where you got demon blood," she reminded me.

"Okay, okay so yeah I got demon blood because my fucked up father gave demon blood to my mom when I was in her womb so yeah. I was a bit different from other shadowhunter who was just half angel and human. I am stronger, faster yet if I lose control I would be extremely cruel and ruthless sometimes without me realizing it, it just..happen. My mother fled after this one big uprising, and she left me with my dad, you see she hated me, I mean nobody would want to raise up a monster like me but my father took me under his wings. My father was very strict with me, he would whip me with demon coil so that I would heal slowly. But, he made me his man and when he was still alive, I helped him plot a plan to accomplish his vision. When he died, I actually died to, but then my demon mother, Lilith brought me back to life by binding my soul to my adoptive brother. I also had a sister it was all fucked up I made this evil plan because I wanted to rule this world, I wanted to rule demons that was me. I was the bad guy, evil whatever you can say it but that was me. But when my plan almost accomplished, a group of shadowhunter ambushed and I almost lost in that battle. I retreated to the woods. I don't know what happened or how it happened but my ties to my adopted brother was severed and that caused the blood on my shirt as the rune on my chest that binds me to my adoptive brother was burned out. It caused a deep hallow inside me and that was why I was in so much pain just now. I was running away the whole night from that group of shadowhunter I guessed that was why I did not feel the pain at first,"

I searched her face to see whether I still had her or she was lost. She blinked as said "Okay, so now, you are the bad guy, running away from that little shadowhunter group?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh fuck," she said and slumped to the chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I am so sorry, if you want me to leave I will and I will cause no harm towards you,"

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me. "Okay...what's that supposed to mean...Now, since I've told my story why don't you tell yours? Then you can throw me out of this house," I said. I felt to sunny somehow...no not funny it is...giddy. this is so weird.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she said.

"Umm...Yeah I did, so that it'll be fair,"

"I save you from being eaten by god knows what in the forest,"

"Well I just told you the secrets which no mundane ever knew of. That's kind off a big deal so the scale weighted on my side of the scale," I said to her.

"Tell me about this cup first," she said pointing to the Infernal Cup. I raised my eyebrow to the max as if I was asking her if she really wanted to know about it. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you really want to know, it is not really a nice story, this cup,"

"What, you have to kill me if I know about it? Plus it the story you told me was not that nice anyway,"

"Oh really? They was not nice?"

"I half expected it to be like a fairytale, like I discover a wounded prince or something," her eyes was dancing with humour and I found it really beautiful like that.

"Well sorry to crush your fantasy but I am no prince," I said with a fake resentment in my voice.

"I still want to know about the cup," she said this time with determination in her voice.

"Okay, you remember the part where I was the evil guy?"

"Yes,"

"Well I tried to turn other shadowhunter into evil-lord like me using this cup," I said lifting the cup from the table and showed it to her.

"How can you turn other people into 'evil-lord' like you by using a cup?" she said, mocking my tone when she said evil-lord. Cute.

"Okay, I told you that shadowhunter are part angle and part human right?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay so the history start like this, the crusaders, summoned Angel Raziel long time ago and they asked to make something like strong warriors, so the angel poured his blood mixed with one of the crusade's blood, his name was Jonathan Shadowhunter. With that Raziel gave them the gift of a Mortal Sword, and another mortal instruments called the mirror which is the lake where the crusades summoned him, Lake Lyn. So those who drank from the cup become half angel and half human, shadowhunter. Gifted with the power of runes, the cup was called the Mortal Cup,"

"So this is the Mortal Cup?" she asked.

"No, this is another cup, the Infernal Cup, I asked one of the skilled weapon-smith of the shadowhunter to made this for me using the same exact stuff as the Mortal Cup once made, the _adamas._"

"So, what make this cup evil?" she asked with a slight confusion in her voice.

"Okay remember when I told you the Angel Raziel poured his blood into the Mortal Cup?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay so I got a demon to poured her blood into this cup mixed with my blood so that the blood inside this cup was...well evil," I said mockingly.

"Okay...this is all so crazy," she said again slumping to the chair, the time pinching her forehead. I smiled at that. Funny, nobody ever made me smile, even Clary.

"You asked for the story that come with a warning, not my fault,"

"YOU ARE CRAZY DUDE!WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO ALL THOSE THINGS?!" she exasperation

"I don't have much choice, I was raised to be this way and I helped my father in a war which already caused me death, I come back to life and it is a life of running and hiding, I was already the bad guy, why try to be something else, plus nobody would even buy it if I truly repented and be the good guy, I got demon blood, demons are evil so what's the point of trying anyway? It will cost me nothing but just death all over again. I would still be punished. Whatever it is I won't win unless I do this. Even if I died, nobody would even grieve for me, even if I tried to be the good guy, nobody would wear white for me, mourn for me, not even my mother I knew it for a fact. So tell me, was there even any point in trying to be good when nobody going to care about you at all? Was it worth it dying without giving them something to remember? At least if I do this, I died, I would maybe remembered, I would be a lesson to everybody else, I did something rather than sit around, doing nothing and rot. I did not choose to be born with a demon blood, I would never want it even if I get to choose," I said and for a moment there was silence.

I ran out of her house and I could her calling me but I ignored her. I walked fast, afraid if I run, I would lose control of myself.

"Jonathan!" she said, she caught me by my arm, she was panting, her cheek flushed red and her breathing was ragged. "Don't leave," she said.

"Why?"

"Well, it would be rude to leave my house without asking my permission don't you think?"

I looked at her incredulously. This mundane girl.

"I thought it was rude to enter a house without permission,"

"Well you entered with my will and you leave without any," she said, her voice testing me.

"Well I am asking to leave now _mademoiselle_," I said.

"I don't allow you to leave, let's go back to my house,"

"What? I thought—"

"Hush, no words," she said and she dragged me back to her house, no question between us.

...

We were in the kitchen, she was making hot chocolate.

"Here you go," she said, handing me the mug with steaming hotchocolate with marshmallows floating about.

"Thank you," I took a sip and I was taken to Heaven."This is good stuff!" I said to her and she smiled proudly.

"Thank you," she said.

"Okay, now that told you my story, don't you think it would be fair if you told me yours?"

"What make you thought of so?"

"Well literally, I told you the secrets of the world that o mundane ever knew of so I do deserve to know about you," actually even if I told you nothing, I would still want to know all about you. Shit, what the hell was that?

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in frustration. "Okay fine I'll tell you," she said, an annoyed expression was clear on her face.

"Okay, start from the beginning," I said and smiled at her. She threw an incredulous expression towards me and jumped to her story.

"Okay well, I am just typical actually, my parents married very young, so my mother did not know that my father was abusive so she was roughed up pretty badly. After she gave birth to me, she left me with my grandparents. My grandparents died when I was two I was put under the custody of my father. I never knew who he was until that time. In front of everybody, he was really kind but nobody know what was going on behind the doors. He was an alcoholic, he would hit me and threw mean words, no 5 years old should hear. When I was 12, he tried to rape me and I killed him. I killed him with his own gun, I was in the juvenile court for almost a month, testifying in front of heartless beings. They thought I was lying, since my father was so called the good guy but fortunately I won the case and was sent to the foster home. There I was bullied, kids was mean but nothing that they do would trigger me anymore. I turned 19 earlier this year and I collected enough money from working everywhere undercover in my time when I was in the foster home to move here from a small town in The West Country of England to here, countryside of France, to run away from all the bitter past and make anew here," she smiled a little but I could see that her eyes was glassy.

I hold her hands and give her a small smile."I guess both of us are scared of something aren't we?"

"Yeah, of course," she said wiping the tear that almost fall. "I think in a way, we are the same somehow,"

"In what way?"

"Both of us are not exactly wanted so we learn how to live on our own in a way,"

We looked into each other's eyes, her green eyes spoke to me, not like Clary's green eyes, her eyes was like a precious emerald. She is so...

Uggh...what is happening to me.

...

A/N that is chapter 2...what do you think? It is a bit longer than chapter one.:) thank you for reading and please please please review and tell me what you think about this. All sort of criticism are totally accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

All of Me

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments totally belongs to Cassandra Clare and this fan fiction was inspired by the song All of Me by John Legend. This plot is totally my own.

Chapter 2

Sylvia's POV

His black eyes were unnerving. I never had anyone looking inside me like that. I knew that he is some kind of evil-lord I can never stay away. I got a feeling that this feeling will stay, will leads to bad things but I will not let this go. I think I should not let this go. Jonathan Christopher, is another fold in my life that I did not expect to happen.

I want him, I was afraid of him in a way.

Jonathan's POV

We talked some more in the kitchen and she served me some dinner. She made a mean Shepherd Pie! At 11, she went to bed. I swore I saw her smiling and looking at me for a moment before she entered her bedroom at the corners of my eyes. When the door of her bedroom was closed, I could not help but smile to myself. I did not know what was inside my mind now that I am alone, she filled me up with the thought of her when she was here with me, now, her shadows haunted me and I wanted to be close to her, to have her bright green eyes staring at me.

I was about to move to the sink to wash my hands when a black bird entered the kitchen out of nowhere and landed on the table gracefully. It black wings was shiny and strong, the face of it is arrogant and it had a strange aura that brought me to know that it was not a normal bird. Around it scaled feet was small white scroll. I took it off it feet and it scratched me with its claw. Blood ran down along my palm but I ignored the mortal pain. The bird flew away swiftly as I took the scroll and just vanish in thin air. Warlock birds maybe. They liked to experiment all sort of things on animals and when it turned to something like this, it became their pet. I opened the scroll but it was empty. I looked at it incredulously. The paper brushed the cut in my palm and suddenly scrawls of words written in a black ink immerged.

So that's how it was done. A message was written on the paper.

_Meet us in the woods, under a tree with a red cloth tied around it tonight at 2._

The sender remained anonymous but I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

...

After I cleaned up a bit, I got dressed and went out of the house around one thirty. It was pitch black out there and it was as quiet as hell. The door creaked as if was to tell the whole world that I was going out. I hoped that I don't woke her up. I drew a stealth rune, soundless runes on feet, strength rune, equilibrium rune, speed and stamina rune and a couple of night vision rune on my arms before I went out to look for a tree with the red cloth. I may had a thought of who wanted to meet me but I did not know for sure.

I went deep into the wood and it took me some time to look for the tree, when I finally found it a couple of man whom I had turned to dark shadowhunter was waiting for me there. They did not look happy.

"Jonathan Morgenstern, you came,"

"Of course I did, what happened to some other few of you,"

"Hiding, we need your help, you owe it to us," they said. A slight annoyance was pronounced in his voice.

"Of course, what do you need?" I said.

"Follow us," they said and I followed them out of the forest, back to the countryside. They lead me further into the countryside till there was barely any house around. If it my will I would just leave, run away as a far as I could, never meet this people again, but I do owe them. They lead me to this one old cottage and they invited me to go inside.

A few more dark shadowhunter was in the living room. They rose from their sit as I entered the room.

"Master," they bowed upon me. Though it was not a strange occurrence, it still took me by surprise. I bowed my head in response and told them to sit. We sat in a circle, all of their eyes watching me wearily. It took me all to keep a passive expression.

"What do you need my help for?"

"We require a shelter master, a secure shield, we can't keep on living like this. The Clave will found us out," one of the woman there spoke.

"Fine, I could give you the key to my father's apartment in Amsterdam, it is—" I did not finish what I was about to say when one of the man interrupted me.

"But master, we need more security than just an apartment—"

"Would you please let me finish what I was about to say before you interrupt me?" I asked him. My voice cold and intimidating as if it was to point out how rude he was being.

"Y-yes master, my apologize," he said.

"Thank you, the apartment was completely save, it could only be opened by a key and that is a rune I will draw out the rune for you and do not make any move till I say so. The apartment could be transported to wherever you wished to go but try to limit the movements. Move only when it is necessary,"

"Yes master," they said in unison.

"Master, we can no longer fight with any of the runed blades, we can't go on fighting with normal blades, we would be easily defeated,"

"I got a suggestion but it is dangerous and a risky one to accomplish,"

"And what is that?" said one of the balding man in the group who was silence throughout the meeting.

"We could summon Azazel and ask him for weapons that are demonic in origin or demonic runes,"

"There are demonic runes?" asked the youngest woman in the group.

"Yes there are, some of them are extremely dangerous and could lead to fatality even to shadowhunters like us, so we have to be careful, we really need to consult with Azazel. He was a hard demon to make a bargain with, he would want something in return, and his price was hard to pay,"

"Do we have any other choice master?"

"I afraid not for now, he was your only hope to get a strong weapons that would work upon your blood,"

"How can you still use angel blades and runes whilst none of us can't?" asked a man and I shot him a look that made him to look down, escaping my sharp gaze.

"I still have angel blood in me and I did not drink from the Infernal Cup, I was born with it,"

The circle stayed silent until the bald man spoke again.

"Should we make more of us?"

"Not now, we need to stay undercover, we need to be careful right now, make no move yet, we are still under extreme watch,"

"Clearly understood master,"

"Do you have anything else?" I asked with slight annoyance in my voice.

"No master,"

"Good, now give me a something, a piece of a tree bark or a very thick paper please, I would trace the rune that is the key,"

One of the man went outside and came back with a tree bark in his hands. I took it and scrawled the rune on the tree bark using my stele. The rune glowed with red light like blood.

"Master, when are we going to summon the demon Azazel?"

"I'll inform you when the time was right,"

"Master?" one of the woman called me and I looked at her direction.

"Yes,"

"Do you need the assistance of my bird, Tyrant?" she offered and I regard her with a pleasant expression.

"I would be glad, how would I summon it?"

"Just whisper '_sic semper tyrannis' _the battle cry of the Romans—"

"I knew that saying very well," I said. I thought of Clary suddenly.

"Yes master, and you'd need to spill a drop of your blood on this paper to cover the ink, you may use any ink available, this paper will covers it and Tyrant would only carry this paper," she said handing five small empty square of papers.

"Much appreciated, thank you," I said and put the paper she gave me into my pocket. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No master,"

"Good, I shall retreat, one more thing, do not disturb the girl that I am currently living with. Do not regard me with anything when I am around her. She is just a mundane. Am I being clear on this?"

"Yes master," they said and I nodded. I gave them directions to the apartment in Amsterdam and leave with no more words. The night air lifted all the heavy feeling on my shoulder. I did not realize I was suffocating when I was round them just now.

...

When I got back to Sylvia's house it was already 3 and Sylvia was asleep on the couch. My guess was she heard me went out and waited for me on the couch and fell asleep. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I brushed away stands of black hair that cover her face. She looked so innocent in her sleep. I kissed her forehead against my conscious will and was taken aback by my own doings. I took her blanket from her bedroom and tucked her under it.

I did not know what is it about her, I wanted to take care of her, wanted to cherish her and make her happy.

But I was afraid that my appearance in her life would turn into something ugly and irreversible. Something that can't be fixed by moving into some countryside.

I was afraid to be the bane of her existence, and I was afraid for her to be mine.

...

A/N That is Chapter 3 :) thank you for reading and supporting..please review me and tell me what you think of this...THANK YOU! All sort of criticism will be accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

All of Me

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments totally belongs to Cassandra Clare and this fan fiction was inspired by the song All of Me by John Legend. This plot is totally my own.

Chapter 4

Sylvia's POV

Morning chill woke me up. I fell asleep on the couch after I heard Jonathan left. I did not want him to leave but I was too afraid of the dark to go out and look for him. So I decided to wait him up for a slight chance that he might came back. He did. The blanket that wrapped my body was prove that he did. I was pretty sure that I did not took my blanket with me while I was waiting for him last night. He must put it around me. The thought warmed up my cheek. I was pretty sure I dreamt of him kissing my forehead.

What in the world was I thinking? I just met him yesterday. And he was the evil-lord! Gosh, put yourself together Sylvia!

I wrapped the blanket around my body and went to the room where he must be sleeping. He was in the bed, sleeping, a wave of relieve washed over me. I moved deeper into the room he was sleeping soundly and did not seem to realize that I came into the room. He was shirtless but his body was wrapped modestly beneath the blanket. His shoulder peeked above the blanket. His breathing was even and his white blond hair was disarray, so pale like moonlight. He looked so beautiful, so much like an angel. Suddenly the corner of his mouth lifted up in a knowing smile.

"What are you staring at Sylvia?" he said with the heavy huskiness on his voice.

I stumbled back and move to slap him on his bare shoulder as he opened one of his black eyes. Dancing with heavy sleepiness and humour. "That was not funny!" I said.

"Ow...what? You staring at me or I caught you staring at me?" he said, now moved to sat up on the bed.

"I was not...staring at you. I was just checking you up,"

"Oh really? I was pretty sure you was standing there for about 10 minutes," that face he made. I really wanted to slap it off his face, that lazy smile and dancing eyes.

"Time seems longer as you count it and I was not staring at you," I argued even knowing that he was right.

"Whatever you say Sylvia," he said and stretched himself. I can't help but stared at him. Despite the scar, his body was...well...hot.

"You are staring again Sylvia," he said and I slapped him again and hard on his arm and he yelped in pain.

I moved out of the room with a smile in my face. I was pretty sure he must be staring at me with sceptical smile on his lips.

...

Jonathan's POV

She was really like nothing I had ever encountered before in my life. That smile on her face, the way she looked at me could drove me crazier than Dahak's demon poison. I knew for a fact that she was staring at me, it's just that I did not know whether it was because she was attracted to me or afraid of me since to consider the fact that I did told her a gruesome stories.

"Jonathan, breakfast is ready," she called on me. I did not realize I was standing there, staring into emptiness as if I was following the ghost of her movement that I caught in my mind.

"Coming," I answered, trying to sound as unflustered as I could. I put on my discarded shirt and went out of the room. The smell of waffles and bacon enveloped the air and I belatedly acknowledged that I was hungry. I went in to the kitchen and she pushed a platter of breakfast towards my direction like how a bartender would push tall glass of beer along the counter in cowboy movies. It stopped right before it reached a position where the possibility for it to fall was confirmed. "Thanks," I told her and she nodded and smiled at me. I was pretty sure there was butterflies in my stomach.

"Where did you go last night? I thought you left," she asked. The tone of her voice suggested that she was serious. I could not tell her about my meeting with the dark shadowhunter. She would freak out if I told her. So I decided to lie to her. I told her that I needed a space and time to give thoughts about things, so I went out for a walk. I saw the doubt in her eyes. I did not enjoy lying to her. It sucked so much. I had told a lot of lies, so many lies that I lost track of it sometimes. Confused between the truth and the opposite.

The day went out normal enough for me. She asked a lot of question about Shadow World, I answered what I could answer. The day went by and it was already midnight. I laid on the bed, unable to sleep. My mind would not stop buzzing.

"_My son,"_

A whisper. "Who's there?" I asked aloud but not loud enough to woke her up.

"_Come to me, my son,"_

Lilith? "Mother?" I called her out. Somehow, I found it wrong to call her that, the word tasted like a bad wine in his mouth, purely unpleasant.

"_Summon me, I'll come to you in the darkness of the night,"_

Well she could just say she wanted me to meet her outside. Whatever, I got off the bed as soundlessly as I could. I took my stele and traced the rune on soundlessness on both of my calves. I put on a black sweater that Sylvia gave me. It was a little tight but it was good enough.

It was so cold and dark outside so I traced a night-vision rune on my arm and decided against the warmth rune. I went again deep into the forest this time, mindlessly wandering around, I was totally depending on my sense to remember the way back to her house.

I stopped when my feet stopped. Apparently, my body knew how far was far enough to summon the Mother of Warlock. The enchantment to call upon her was in my mind and I remembered how to draw the pentagram. I drew it almost mindlessly, as if I knew nothing better. It was as if she was controlling me.

A burst of black flame burst upward inside the pentagram when she rose from it. Funny how black fire could burn and produce illuminate lights.

"Oh Jonathan, my son," she said. Her voice was like two granite rubbing against each other.

"Yes, mother, what is it that you called upon me so late at night?"

She was in her human form…well physically from afar. When I focused I could see delicate black veins tracing her skin, her black eyes like shards of glass and her long black hair flowing unnaturally considering there was no wind blowing. Her expression was considerate earlier, when he asked that question he could see the how vexed she was. She smiled cunningly.

"Well, Jonathan, you see, you had disappointed me deeply,"

"Mother, I apologise—"I did not get to finish what I was about to say when she interrupted me.

"What happened was unacceptable you ought to know better Jonathan, you ought to be more prepared!" she said. This time she did not sound like two granite rubbing against each other, but she sounded like an erupting volcano. It was not a pretty sound.

"But mother, I did not expect that the angel blades and weaponry won't work upon the dark shadowhunters, we was lacking of tools and man-power,"

"You should expect the blade won't work either. You should have prepared for the worse to happen. You are not stupid enough to think that filthy seraphic blades could be used by something demonic in origin. I could not help but thought of how you was so much like Valentine, your father. Who was so contained in his power and abilities the he forgotten that there are such thing as losing everything, at stake or not,"

"Mother—"

"Don't call me that, you don't deserve to call me your mother until you accomplish what you started. This time Jonathan, do not put me down, or I'll make sure you'll die in agony. The best part of it is that I knew that no one except for me that would care for you, let alone grieve," she said studying me as if she was waiting for my reaction towards her razor sharp words. But I stayed immobile and nodded. "Good, till next time Jonathan Morgenstern," she said my name as if she was spitting filth out of her mouth before she vanished. Leaving the smell of acrid smoke in the air.

Even a demon wouldn't want to admit that she was a mother to me.

…

Sylvia's POV

When I woke, Jonathan was gone. I was slightly worried for him I waited for him a little while, still having faith that he'll come back. I did not know why she was hoping so much out of him, but she hoped that he'll come back, would say that he just went out for a jog. But he didn't.

After I got tired of waiting for almost an hour, I decided to go out looking for him. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and went out. It was so cold that my breath went out like puff of smoke when I breathed out and breathing in felt like frost in my lungs. I did not know where to go but I felt like my feet was guiding me, towards him. I was walking deep into the forest when I finally found him, asleep against a tree, his arm wrapped around his body, his face ghostly pale and he looked as if he was in deep pain even though he was sleeping. It was so different to be compared to his young and innocent face yesterday morning.

"Jonathan, Jonathan wake up," I tried to shook him awake but he was unmoving. I started to panic. His pulse was slow and weak but still beating. Thank god. I shook him harder, calling him out with urgency. "Jonathan please wake up! Jonathan!"

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he pushed her away hard enough to taken her by surprise. His eyes was wide and so dark, he never looked so vulnerable before. "Sylvia," he said her name. His voice was rough.

"Jonathan, are you okay, you are so pale and what the hell was you doing her in the woods? It was—"I looked around as I spoke then suddenly I saw the remains of something drawn and black on the ground. It was a pentagram. I looked back at him. "What in the world was you doing Jonathan?" I asked. It was obvious that he knew what I was referring to. The look on his face was cold and indifference, so much different from the Jonathan I knew.

"It was none of your business," he said and he turned away to leave.

"Seriously Jonathan? Walking away like that. That is not going to resolve anything I tell you," I said.

He stopped and turned to face me. His face was still beautiful despite the cold expression. He walked closer towards me and I tried to act unmoved by him. "You act as if you know everything of me, you know nothing but a scratch of who I am. If you knew the real me, you should be cowering away, you would tell me stay away from you," he said. His voice was so monotonous yet it held a deadly unspoken truth.

He turned to walk away. "I know you, as _you_ and that is why I never ask you to leave, I never cower though you does intimidate me. I don't know a lot maybe, but I know enough to justify that you are a good man indeed. Not the evil-lord you claim yourself to be,"

He looked at me over his shoulder with a sharp eyes like a blade made of ice, his jaw set and his expression was cunning.

"For god's sake, I was the last thing you claim me to be, my mother was a demon, my father a psychopath, my birth mother was afraid of me, his demonic son. My sister won't admit that I am his brother, won't even try to believe in me. You can't possibly expect me to be as you 'justify'. Even my demon mother don't want to be called as my mother. What make you any different? You saw the good part of me as you said it, but that part could be fake you know. Demon are expert in shadowing their true self,"

"I knew that good part of you was real,"

"How?" he said, challenging me.

"Because what you are now was led by pain, I can see it in your eyes Jonathan, I see kindness in you and you are what I 'justify' to be I know it for a fact, I've seen that part of you myself. This part of you is not fake, but it was inflicted on you. All that happened Jonathan, was not your fault in the first place. You was misled, know nothing better before than to just go with whatever it was," he look a bit taken aback by what I said. "You can save all of that feeling now in a box and bury it somewhere, open a new one and let new things teach you different lesson. Nobody can save you from yourself so help me on this, help me, help you,"

"I don't need any help,"

"Stop being so egoistic will you Jonathan?! I get it, you got nobody that care for you before in your life but now you got me," his eyes shoot up to mine as I said so. That flicker of warmth was reignited in his eyes.

"You care for me?" he asked, as if he did not believe I said so and I nodded at him. He moved closer towards me, I saw how wounded my evil-lord was. As he said so and with his eyes looking at like that, I was pretty sure I blushed like tomato. He gave a little laugh, not a mocking laugh, more like surprise or relief.

"Oh, Sylvia," he said my name as he got closer to me and wrapped his hands behind my head and kissed me. A delicious lick of heat wrapped around both of us as our lips touch and I circled my hands around his lean body, pressing him closer to me. He was so tall I had to stand on my toes as I kissed him. He lowered himself a bit and scooped me in his arms so that my feet was not touching the ground. The press of his lips was urgent and intoxicating, the low growl deep in his throat vibrated as bit slightly on his lower lip, teasing him. He moved to kiss the corner of my mouth before he pulled away. His face was still close with mine, the tips of our nose touched and he angled his face a bit so that our lips brushed slightly.

"I know it is just so early, so soon but I don't care, I love you Sylvia, I am sorry, I am so sorry for troubling you with my presence, with this confession but I love you still," he blurted out. I saw in his eyes that he did not plan to do so but he accidentally blurted it out. His cheek flushed deep red.

I smiled at him and peck on his lips before I said "I love you too Jonathan Christopher, and apology accepted," and I kissed him again.

…

A/N that was a long chapter. By the way thank you for reading and reviewing! This is not yet the end a lot still planned to come so stay tuned! Please tell me what you think and as always, all sort of criticism are always welcomed. THANK YOU! And please review…


End file.
